Atticus Knight
'Appearance & Personality' Atticus's looks are nothing to think much of. He is a very simple man with a simple complex. His hair is deep, dark brown styled in an undercut. His facial structure is very symmetrical and lean, complimenting his light tanned skin perfectly. He stands at six foot two and weighs around one hundred and eighty-five pounds. His build is muscular toned and it complements him fully. He can always be found wearing his signature sunglasses to cover his eyes. If its pitch black he will be seen wearing them, protecting his deep, blood red eyes from everyone. His eyes are not befitting of his personal traits. He is a normal, friendly guy. He laughs at jokes, even the bad ones, and is always trying to help out where he can. He is loving and protective of his family. When he came to fairy tail he was closed off and distant, then he fell in love and became the man he wanted to be. He easy-going and out-going guy with simple tastes. He is mature and wiser than his appearance leads on. kOluGaI.jpg hRrfbpf.jpg Wxa2tko.jpg sxcZ8Y2.jpg 'Jewels & Possessions' Jewels *Total Earned: 80,075,000 *Total Spent: 79,500,000 *Total Left: 10,575,000 'Possessions' *Key to the Knight's House *Magic Staves: **Nightmare Staff **Crash Battle-Staff *Wedding Day Portrait 'Abilities & Spells' 'Nameless Blood' #'Passive: '''The user was born with deep, blood red eyes that distinguish them from everyone else. They are very dangerous in the fact that the coor is linked to death and fear. Anyone with these eyes usually gain bounties very quickly and are hunted by Dark Guilds and Assassins for life. #'Passive:' The user controls the murderous, blood lusting state and gains a greater bonus to strength and speed #*'Active: The user, when in the primal blood thirsty state, gains a bonus of the strength avaiable to their rank. #*'''Active: '''The user, when in the primal blood thirsty state, gains a bonues of the speed avaiable to their rank. Sleep Magic #'Dream Knock: '''The user creates bubble-like bullets that rush towards the opponent and immediatly induces sleep upon impact. The attack is fast paced and can last up to five posts. #*'Knockback Dream - 'The user uses the dream knock technique but utilizing it in a different way. Instead of holding out the palm, the user makes one or two hand guns. The end result is faster shots and more precise bubble-bullets. On impact the bubble bullets will not only make the victim tired (if not putting them to sleep) it also acts like an rubber bullet. It can cause immense pain and in close range can knock a person to the ground. #'Cat Nap: 'The user creates an oversized, translucent cat that rushes the enemy and bites at them. If the enemy is hit by a claw, they become drossy, takign a debuff to speed and strength. If the enemy is bit, they will fall asleep. This attack is fast paced and last three posts. #*'Lion Nap - 'The user uses the Cat Nap Technique but manipulating it to create a more powerful version of the translucent cat. As the user holds out two hands, he makes two fists replacing the palms. An oversized cat would normally appear but an oversized Lion takes it place. The difference in the technique is not only the translucent lion, but when it claws and bites at the enemy, it can do physcial damage as well as making the enemy droswy if not making them take a cat nap. #'Roaring Yawn: 'The user first inhales, gathering air in their mouth, and then releases a yawn in the direction of their intended opponent, creting a large haze of mist which slows and weakens the opponent. Against weaker ranking wizards, it puts them to sleep. The attack is wide spread and last one post. #'Beauty Sleep: '''The user touches the intended person and induces a full body sleep. Acting as a comatose state, the body of the person affected by the spell has their healing process sped up and they are regenerated, or good as new, with in hours. Magic Staves #Nightmare Staff: A staff that when combined with sleep magic causes intense, tormenting nightmares upon its victims. It can be used to repress memories, expel dark magic, and, in rare cases, cause eternal nightmares. Eternal nightmares put the victims in a comatose state that causes them extreme pain and torment till their memories are wiped away, or worse death. #Crash Battle-Staff: A rare staff that uses crash magic and a unqiue sword-type blade. The staff is used for close-combat and takes an experienced fighter to wield it since it double ended; one magic and the other weapon. The magic is activated, from gem on the top of the staff, on contact with the enemy. The bottom of the staff is blade for melee combat. The staff is one of a kind and unique to Atticus. '''Skills & Talents *Exceptional Drinker *Elders Wisdom *Legally Dead 'Backstory' On April 2nd, X765, Atticus was born into a village who are now know as the "Nameless Blood. He was raised by his family to follow the rules and rituals of his village. He would kill for nothing, taking a human life for sport or boredom. He regretted his life from the start. Living in Desierto, he grew to accustomed to the harsh enviroment: Fighting deadly animals, drinking little water daily against the immense heat, freezing nights and constant murdering. His life was always in danger and it made him always keep his guard up. On the night of his birthday on April 2nd, X775, after the village fell silent in sleep, a group of assassins using magic came in and started to kill his village. In the middle of the massacre, a scream woke up the remaining villagers. Two-thirds of the villagers were dead within minutes. The remaining villagers went in to fight against them, only to be murdered. A few villagers escaped along with Atticus and disappeared off grid. Years past and the remaining people became gypsies. They traveled the roads and killed people, staying with their virtues. News of the Nameless Blood existance spread and jobs were quickly dispatched to guilds everywhere as a S-Rank job. In the night of summer solstice, year X778, a wizard name Mystogan came and killed the majority of the gypsies, leaving the teenage Atticus in shock of losing his family twice. He took him under his wing as a secret apprentice. Mystogan took Atticus through all ranks of jobs, teaching him how to utilize his magic carefully and how to use magic staves. He took the remain adolescent Atticus had and taught him everything he could. He made allies, created memories and even showed Atticus his face. He dumped off Atticus in Magnolia Townin X784, after years of training and completing jobs. Atticus walked into the guild and his new life began for the fourth time. 'Relationships' 'Friends' *Bishop Rothschild *Felix Wolfstar *Isaac Reed *Mikato Sakamoto *Mizune Hanzo *Shiro Tomonori 'Family' *Liliana Song Knight (Daughter) *Nessarose Thorne (Wife) 'Surrogate Family' *Dahjer Cana'an (Son) *Mystogan (Master) *Samantha (Mother) *Yukina Amari (Little Sister) Category:A-Class